Four memories Jack will always cherish
by obsessed-psyco
Summary: Four memories Jack will always cherish and one he wishes he could forget. Written for sg1 five things at LJ. Feedback is love!


Four memories Jack will always cherish and one thing he wishes he could forget

1. Jack never could get that first image of a certain Captain Samantha Carter out of his mind. The moment she had walked into the room, so sure of herself, so sure of her abilities and with legs that went on forever, how could he forget? She had a quality about her that the other guys lacked, but Jack couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It wasn't until years later that Jack realised it had been the thirst to prove herself that made her so appealing to him. That and the legs.

He always did love those legs.

2. The day he had retired was always going to be a good one, but the one thing that made it particularly good to remember had been other people's reactions. Daniel had mentioned that he would miss him but not miss having to fight with him to let him stay on a planet to study it. Teal'c told him he had to continue coming to the base at least once a week so they could continue to work on his boxing. Others had well wishes and hopes that he would enjoy his retirement. There were the usual questions about what he would do with himself now he had all the time in the world.

Sam, however, said nothing. It wasn't until the party thrown for him in the commissary had finished and he was about to go home that she came to him. She said nothing. No wishes for the future, or pleas for him to come back to see them often. She simply stood in front of him, as though gathering the courage to say something.

Eventually she opened her mouth to talk then, instead of saying anything, she reached up and kissed him, full on the lips, passionate and loving and everything he had ever hoped it would be.

3. Jack will always remember standing at the front of the church and waiting, Daniel by his side. He could defend the world against the Goa'uld and fight all sorts of wars but this...this was the most nerve racking ting he had ever done.

All his fears, however, were dispersed like dust to the wind when the doors at the back of the church opened and Sam stepped through. Her dress was a shimmering pure white and hugged her figure in all the right places. It was strappy and long and straight and had a slight flowery pattern around the waist. Jack just couldn't stop looking at her. His jaw physically dropped and, when Sam reached the alter, she had to tap his chin to get him to shut his mouth.

"You look..." Jack couldn't find the words he needed. There were no words to describe her beauty.

Sam just smiled.

4. The tiny little hand that held his finger so tight was one of the most amazing things Jack had ever experienced. Tiny blue eyes that seemed to match Sam's perfectly stared at him with a look that told him that he had been accepted. Sam was exhausted but happy. She lay on the bed in the infirmary, holding her newborn daughter close to her chest as Jack stood by her side, love clearly visible on his face. This was one of the memories he would cherish most. The completion of his family.

Sam looked up at him.

"What about names?" She said, half yawning.

"What about Emma?" Daniel said from the corner. "It's both English and German for Complete. Seems kind of appropriate." He shrugged.

"I like it." Said Sam.

"Me too." Said Jack. "Our little Emma!"

5. Memories were funny things. They could be good and they could be bad. There were a few things that Jack didn't particularly like to remember at all. The worst one was the day that his son died. It had been years now but that didn't make it any easier. Jack still blamed himself. If he hadn't left the gun in the house, Charlie wouldn't have found it and...

He really hated that memory and wished he could erase it. But that didn't mean he was going to let it ruin his life now. He was going to learn from it. Hs gun was never kept in the house, and neither was Sam's. The house was as safe as could be so that his daughter would live in a good, healthy environment. He hated what had happened, but with Sam and Emma by his side, he looked forward into the future, and not back at his past!


End file.
